<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes, I Like Piña Coladas by lokesurie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559212">Yes, I Like Piña Coladas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokesurie/pseuds/lokesurie'>lokesurie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alola-chihou | Alola Region (Pokemon), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a minuscule amount of swearing, don't worry blue loves him just as much, he loves his boyfriend very much, look red is gay are you surprised, they bicker but they're in love okay, tipsy red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokesurie/pseuds/lokesurie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nice cocktails make Red tipsy and mushy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes, I Like Piña Coladas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the July 2020 Reguri theme : 'Coconuts'.<br/>Hey there !<br/>These past few weeks have been a bit rough for me, and writing has been a real struggle. But I think I'm doing a bit better now - or at least, I think I'm ready to give writing another go ! So here's a little something for this Reguri month's theme. It's been in my head for a few weeks. Hope you'll like it, feel free to give me your impressions, feedback is always very nice to receive ! (White, if you're reading this, special thanks to you &lt;3)<br/>TW for alcohol ! Drink responsibly, guys.</p><p>Title of the fic comes from the song 'Escape' by Rupert Holmes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Hey. » Blue says, his smile eager. « Why don’t you have a cocktail ? I’m sure you’d love it. »<br/>
<br/>
Red assesses Blue’s suggestion. Alcohol had never really been his thing : its effects held no appeal to him, and the taste, be it from various cheap drinks found at parties Leaf sometimes dragged him to or from expensive Kalosian wine Blue stored in their appartment, always made him gag.<br/>
<br/>
Red wrinkles his nose.<br/>
<br/>
« Yeah big guy, I know you don’t really like alcohol, but cocktails are a nice compromise, trust me. There’s even some without it, if it truly bothers you. »<br/>
<br/>
The sun is setting, and the golden light reflects nicely on Blue’s hair. His sits perfectly relaxed and looks at Red with a fondness concealed behind laughing eyes — a look he’s been displaying ever since they got together five years ago.<br/>
<br/>
The bar they chose for the evening isn’t too crowded. That’s something he likes about Alola ; among its idyllic scenery and its exotic Pokémon that come in hundreds of new varieties, there’s always a strong undertone of relaxedness in its atmosphere, noticeable through its people who are nothing but easy-going. Red feels peaceful here — a rare occurrence, considering they’re in public.<br/>
<br/>
He doesn’t know for certain what pushes him to agree to Blue’s offer, in the end. Perhaps it’s the contentedness he feels in this place, or perhaps it’s simply the perspective to see his partner’s smile widen. Either way, Red looks at Blue, raises an eyebrow, and Blue understands.<br/>
<br/>
« Do you know what Piña Coladas are ? »</p><p>Red shakes his head. Blue stands up from his side of the little booth they are sharing and sneakily walks to Red’s side, ruffling his partner’s hair as he sits next to him — and earning himself a pointy elbow in his ribs in the process.</p><p>« Stop being mean. » Blue says, pinching Red’s right cheek.<br/>
<br/>
Red glares, but Blue ignores him and picks up a plasticized piece of paper he hadn’t noticed that lays on the wooden table. Right. The menu. Red usually tended to not look at those and trust Blue’s judgement when it was time to order. Blue places it under Red’s nose, and hovers his index over the cocktails section. There’s a nice drawing of an Alolan Exeggutor next to the drinks names — and right next to its coconuts-shaped heads lies the name Blue was just mentioning, Piña Coladas.<br/>
<br/>
« It’s bananas, pineapples and coconuts. And rum. It’s really nice. They even come with a coconut cup, look. »</p><p>Blue discreetly points at one of the apron-wearing Ambipoms helping out in the bar. This one just left the center island of the bar - the one where the bartender is located ; and it’s moving across the room hanging from one ligneous pole to the other with the help of its two large hands. It’s carrying a little platter on its paws - and sure, three little coconut cups, each adorned with a differently colored flower, lie on it.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
<br/>
</span>It’s pretty, Red thinks. He might be tempted.<br/>
<br/>
He detaches his stare from the cups to Blue, only to find him already eyeing him with a knowing look. Blue winks at him.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The ordering is a simple affair. Blue, still sitting next to him, tells Red about some nice strategic move-sets he thinks of trying out the following week, sometimes seeking out Red’s advice to determine which one would be more efficient, until a barista arrives and takes their orders. They don’t even blink upon noticing the fame of their clients, something Red highly appreciates.<br/>
<br/>
Blue orders for them both and Red forces a smile out before the barista retreats - and thenhe feels Blue squeeze his hand under the table. It’s a thing Red’s been giving a go, recently. Trying to give off friendlier vibes to strangers. He still doesn’t really understand why Blue likes it so much and why he constantly bloats about being proud of him - but he doesn’t really mind, not when it means that Blue gets affectionate in his appreciation. So Red squeezes back, then kicks Blue’s shin for good measure. Lightly.<br/>
<br/>
Blue sighs and opens his mouth, but the timid steps of on Aipom interrupt him before he can even come up with a verbal comeback. Unlike the swinging Ambipoms, Aipom’s hand - still large, but single - is used to carry the platter containing their drinks. The purple Pokémon lowers its hand to delicately put the platter on the table, staring down at the timbered ground during the whole process.<br/>
<br/>
« Thank you, buddy. » Blue smiles.<br/>
<br/>
Aipom looks up at the sound of Blue’s voice, and tentatively smiles back. Red fishes out a little berry he plucked earlier from his pocket and wordlessly hands it to the Pokémon, who tentatively accepts it and then beams. Red and Blue wave when it retreats with happier steps. Once Aipom is out of sight, Red picks the coconut cup with the blue flower and smugly glimpses at his partner. Blue fondly rolls his eyes but still proceeds to take the cup with the red one.<br/>
<br/>
« Cheers ? » Blue asks.<br/>
<br/>
Red nods and presses his cup against Blue’s. And without further ado, he sips into the bamboo-straw.<br/>
<br/>
« Be careful to not drink too fast. » Blue warns.<br/>
<br/>
But Red barely listens.<br/>
<br/>
All the things he loves about Alola make for quite a list - it’s something he’s been quite aware of, these days. And surprisingly, he feels that Alolan cocktails, and Alolan Coladas specifically, would rank pretty high in it - though still behind the fact that he’s there with Blue, obviously.<br/>
<br/>
The drink tastes divine. It’s fresh, sweet, and he absolutely adores how it feels on his tongue. He can’t even taste the alcohol.</p><p>« Red, light of my life, please slow down. »</p><p>Blue says it mockingly, but Red can still discern a hint of concern in his voice.<br/>
<br/>
It still doesn’t stop him. Red downs the drink - he stopped drinking from the straw because it was refraining him from quenching his thirst quick enough. His cup now empty, he turns towards Blue, who hasn’t even started and is gaping at him, eyes wide open.</p><p>« Blue. » Red says.<br/>
<br/>
Is there a fire in his chest ? Are the walls slightly moving ?</p><p>« Are you okay ? » Blue asks, flabbergasted.<br/>
<br/>
Red feels fine. He feels like beaming. So he beams. And nods with an enthusiasm he struggles to conceal.<br/>
<br/>
« I want another one. »<br/>
<br/>
« I haven’t even started mine ! » Blue laughs, perhaps a bit nervously - not that Red can really tell. « Let me take a few sips first. »<br/>
<br/>
Red crosses his arms and feels the beginning of a pout form on his lips. Blue starts to sip on his drink - slurping loudly.<br/>
<br/>
« Blue. » Red says again.<br/>
<br/>
Blue stops slurping, an eyebrow raised, his mouth still around the green straw.<br/>
<br/>
« There’s a fire in my chest. » Red says very seriously.<br/>
<br/>
« Duh. » Blue puts down his drink then flicks Red’s right cheek. « That’s the alcohol, dumbass. I told you to drink slowly. »<br/>
<br/>
« If I drink more, the fire will be gone. » Red answers, grabbing Blue’s teasing hand.<br/>
<br/>
Blue laces their fingers together, and pinches Red’s nose with his other hand.</p><p>« You fool. Would you put out a fire with alcohol ? »<br/>
<br/>
Red ignores the question and grabs Blue other’s hand.<br/>
<br/>
« Blue. » Red says once more, though with a little smile this time.<br/>
<br/>
Red had been aware for quite some time that Blue couldn’t resist his smiles. He grins when he notices the slight blush bobbing up on Blue’s cheeks. Blue frowns. Red squeezes the hands he’s holding.<br/>
<br/>
« What. »<br/>
<br/>
« I love you. »<br/>
<br/>
« No. »<br/>
<br/>
« You’re the best boyfriend in the world. »<br/>
<br/>
« Fuck off. »<br/>
<br/>
« Buy me another drink. »<br/>
<br/>
« I hate you. »<br/>
<br/>
« You don’t. Please ? »<br/>
<br/>
Blue groans in defeat. Red softly rubs his thumbs against the back of Blue’s hands.<br/>
<br/>
« Fine. » Blue sighs. « But touch my drink and you’re dead. »<br/>
<br/>
Red nods, then releases Blue’s hands and pecks his left cheek.<br/>
<br/>
« You’re the best. » He whispers in his ear.<br/>
<br/>
Blue shoves Red’s head away and gets up.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
<br/>
</span>« I know, don’t mention it. » He says, traipsing off after a brief but warm glance.<br/>
<br/>
Red’s still smiling when he seizes Blue’s cup and starts sipping on it.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
« Okay I’m back — you absolute fucker, it was MY drink ! »<br/>
<br/>
Red’s grown used to the feeling of his chest burning, now. He finds it pretty nice, actually. Almost as nice as Blue’s annoyed face. He’s very glad to see his boyfriend.<br/>
<br/>
« Hi. » He grins.</p><p>Red feels quite happy. He feels even happier when Blue sits next to him once again. Blue's barely placing the drink he fetched onto the table when Red surrounds Blue’s waist with his arms and snuggles to his side.<br/>
<br/>
« Look at you, I can’t believe this. » Blue says, patting Red’s head.<br/>
<br/>
« Piña Coladas are nice. »<br/>
<br/>
« They are. » Blue chuckles, reaching for the additional coconut cup and taking a swig from it.<br/>
<br/>
Red finds himself missing the feel of Blue’s fingers in his hair.<br/>
<br/>
« You’re nice too. »<br/>
<br/>
« Am I now ? »<br/>
<br/>
Blue sounds amused. Red detaches himself from his boyfriend to properly inspect him. Blue’s giving him a fond look. Red thinks he looks very pretty.<br/>
<br/>
« Yes. »<br/>
<br/>
Red spots the red flower on what used to be Blue’s cup. He picks it up, then stares at Blue who, still drinking, seems very entertained.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
<br/>
</span>« You’re also very pretty. »<br/>
<br/>
« Well thank you, I think you’re pretty too. » Blue laughs.<br/>
<br/>
Red places the flower behind Blue’s ear.</p><p>« You’re even prettier, now. »<br/>
<br/>
« That’s a little bit gay, Red. »<br/>
<br/>
« Okay. » Red answers, snuggling back to Blue’s side.<br/>
<br/>
Blue places his left arm down Red’s back, the tip of his fingers beating in a soothing rhythm on Red’s ribs.<br/>
<br/>
« Are you tired ? » Blue asks after a terse pause. « I’m almost done, we can head back home if you want. »<br/>
<br/>
Red nods and smiles in fulfillment.<br/>
<br/>
« Alright then, hot stuff. » Blue smiles back. « Let’s get out of here. »<br/>
<br/>
Blue moves back his arm, then gets up and reaches out his hand to Red. Red gladly takes it. An Ambipom arrives before they can even start to walk out, and waves at them with its paws before clearing their table. Red and Blue wave back, Blue thanking the Ambipom with some Poké beans, and they leave, their hands still joined.<br/>
<br/>
Red’s brain feels less fuzzy with the soft nightly breeze that greets them once they find themselves outside. Yet, he still lets Blue call a Charizard for them. Once they’re in the air, his hands clasped around Blue’s waist and his head on Blue’s shoulder, the distinctive taste of pineapples, bananas and coconuts still vivid in his mouth, Red can’t help but to feel complacent.<br/>
<br/>
« Blue. » He says, perhaps for the last time tonight.<br/>
<br/>
« What’s up ? »<br/>
<br/>
« I love you. »</p><p>Blue covers Red’s clasped hands with his left one.<br/>
<br/>
« Same there, bud. » </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't worry they didn't leave without paying, when blue went to get red another drink he paid for everything<br/>I'm ginkght on tumblr if you want to chat :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>